


Of Cigarettes and Starry Nights

by MsFrizzle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFrizzle/pseuds/MsFrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn enjoy a night away from the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cigarettes and Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago. I don't know whether to finish it or not. HELP!

Zayn stared down at Harry, the boy was sound asleep, thoroughly exhausted from the night's festivities. Zayn hadn't drank all that much after their show but Harry had been completely slammed by 10 o'clock, and all too eager to spread his legs for Zayn. 

Zayn spared a glance at the alarm clock to his right, which read 3:47. He sighed and slipped away from the sleeping boy's form and pulled on a pair of sweats.

Zayn slowly crept to the other side of the room, grabbing a lighter and pack of Marlboros, before stepping onto the outside balcony. The view from this height was beautiful. All sorts of lights littered the city while the moon provided an iridescent glow. 

Zayn slumped into the closest chair and lit up a cigarette, relishing in the calm it provided. He inhaled deeply, but took his time, knowing that opportunities like this were rare while in the public eye. Zayn continued evaluating the blurred city lights from watery eyes, caused by the smoke he exhaled.

A squeak from sliding door behind him broke his trance.

"What're ya doing?" Harry asked quietly, slipping through the doorway to join Zayn outside. Zayn took in the younger boy's appearance. Harry settled himself into Zayn's lap, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet, burying his head in the crook of Zayn's neck and closing his eyes.

Zayn shifted to incorporate the boy and continued smoking. A trail of smoke followed as Zayn uttered his next words.

"Enjoying the scenery." He spoke calmly and evenly.  
Harry knew that Zayn was not the most talkative guy. In their time together Harry concluded that Zayn was one of those individuals who believed actions spoke louder than words.

"What's it like?" Harry asked, inhaling Zayn's scent deeply.  
Zayn could feel Harry's lips brushing against his neck as the curly headed boy spoke.

"It's like the night sky was painted on the ground.." Zayn explained, knowing the boy couldn't see.

"That's not what I meant." Harry replied removing his head from it's previous resting area and readjusting so that he now straddled Zayn's lap. Zayn raised an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a curious look, as he took the last long drag of his cigarette. Just as he was about to exhale he felt smooth lips descend on his own, demanding access. The smoke trickled out of his mouth and into Harry's, who accepted it greedily. Harry pulled back quickly and exhaled slowly, a thin line of smoke following. He grinned, obviously pleased with himself, as he wrapped his arms around Zayn and pulled him close. 

Harry suddenly started choking, puffs of smoke being blow out with each cough. Zayn immediately started rubbing the boy’s back, soothing him. Zayn shook his head, smiling to himself, as Harry started maniacally giggling.

“You’re still drunk aren’t you?” Zayn asked, curious.

“So what if I am?!” Came Harry’s cheeky reply. Harry yelped as Zayn abruptly stood, taking the boy still covered by only a bed sheet with him. Harry quickly clasped his hand around Zayn’s neck in fear of being dropped and burried his face in Zayn’s neck, nibbling on the skin he came in contact with.

“Fuck-- Harry!” Zayn snapped, in his British drawl. Harry threw his head back in glee, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Zayn walked through the door, kicking it closed behind him, and made a beeline straight for the bed. He tossed Harry on the bed playfully before crawling towards him predatorily. Harry leaned back on his elbows and licked his lips while Zayn slowly approached him. He shivered with anticipation as to what would happen next.

Harry was far from shy. In fact, the boy basked in the attention of others. Maybe not to the extent that Louis did, but then again there were a lot things that Louis did to an extent most wouldn’t ever consider. There was something about having a group focused on him that made him fight for the spotlight. It was different with Zayn. Zayn looked at Harry with such intensity that Harry didn’t know how to react. He could hardly stand keeping eye contact with the older boy. Whereas Harry was easily distracted and hardly able to focus on one subject at a time, Zayn was the opposite. He dedicated his full attention to one subject at a time, closely taking in every minute detail and storing the information before moving on to his next subject. And right now the individual subjected to that piercing gaze was Harry.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, unable to handle the unparalleled attention that only Zayn provided him. He chose to focus on the sensations Zayn’s tongue implemented and the reactions it drew from himself. Harry parted his lips willingly as Zayn shifted forward to explore Harry’s mouth, sweeping his tongue across Harry’s lip as if asking permission which Harry was more than happy to grant. Both the boys breathing became heavier as they kissed, they’re tongues complementing each other like some regal ballroom dance. Harry gasped as Zayn drew a cold hand along his chest and down across his stomach. The touch was so faint it was almost non-existent, so like Zayn, making you question whether it was actually on purpose. Harry’s stomach muscles jumped and twitched in response and he could feel the familiar hit building at the pit of his belly. Harry whimpered needily as Zayn’s hands grazed his cock, causing it to abruptly stiffen.

Zayn chuckled at the sight of Harry. He continued his wandering hands as he examined Harry: his chest moving up and down rapidly, his flushed face gasping for air, and long fingers curled in the sheets. Zayn moved lower until his head was level with Harry’s member. Harry looked down at him with thick lashes.

“Please,” he asked breathlessly. 

“Please what?” Zayn asked, tilting his head in mock confusion.

“Zaaaaaayynnn,” Harry whined.

“Please what?” Zayn repeated, more harshly this time.

“Please! Just-- Ah! Just put your mouth on me!” Harry all but shouted. He didn’t have the patience Zayn’s games usually required tonight. 

“As you wish.” Zayn replied dutifully, as if he hadn’t been the who demanded that Harry beg for it. Zayn gripped Harry’s hips to keep him from rutting into the back of his throat as he lowered himself onto Harry’s hard cock. Harry immediately latched his fingers to the back of Zayn’s scalp, fisting the dark locks.

Zayn started off slowly, talking his time languidly running his tongue on the underside of Harry’s dick, making sure to pay special attention to the tip since Harry seemed to enjoy that. 

“Oh God!” Harry panted in between small gasps and moans.

“Just Zayn is fine.” Came his slightly raspy reply as he slipped off Harry’s cock with a distinct pop!

“Don’t stop!” Harry cried out indignantly, looking down at Zayn with sheer disbelief spread across his face. “I was about to…” Harry muttered quietly, looking away, embarrassed. Zayn lifted his hand to Harry’s chin and angled it towards his face. Again, he traced the lines and curves of Harry’s face with his mesmerizing eyes, taking in the light blush that spread across his cheeks and sweaty sheen of skin that reflected in the moonlight. 

“Don’t worry, love. I have a better idea.” He stated with a grin before capturing those full, plump lips once again. Harry returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, before concentrating on Zayn’s neck. He brushed his lips across the elder’s jaw, moving down towards his shoulder leaving feather light kisses along his way. Harry paused at the muscle connecting Zayn’s neck to his shoulder and bit down hard, sure to leave a mark. 

“Ugh! Ha-- Haz!” Zayn stammered reaching up to tangle his hands in Harry’s curly locks. He could feel Harry smiling against his shoulder as he licked the spot, soothing the wound he created. “Jesus, man, I swear you were some sort of wild cat in a past life!” Harry smirked as he abruptly switched places with Zayn so that he was on top.

“Meow,” Harry replied teasingly rubbing himself against Zayn. Zayn could feel Harry’s member brush across his stomach, drenched in precum, and quickly decided that had spent enough time fooling around.

It was clear to Zayn that Harry was still drunk when the boy crawled forward to nuzzle his face against the crook of Zayn's neck. Letting out a soft mewl that could almost be mistaken for a cat. Clearly the boy craved attention. Zayn reached up, digging his nails into the mop of brunette curls and scratching his fingernails against Harry's scalp. Harry sighed appreciatively, arching his back and pushing his hips forward to make direct contact with Zayn's. Zayn let out a strangled moan and rutted his hips up to gain more friction. The satisfaction that Zayn received for his effort was short lived however, when Harry removed himself in favor of slithering down Zayn's chiseled form to his obviously neglected, throbbing cock.

Zayn didn't even have time to register what was happening before Harry engulfed his dick into his mouth. Zayn's hands roughly tugged at Harry's curly locks as the boy worked his slightly swollen, pink lips around his thick cock. Zayn watched, unashamed, as the boy bobbed his head up and down his shaft while peering up at Zayn through watery, half-lidded eyes.

He was born to do this, Zayn thought.

"Harry!" Zayn cried out, giving a particularly harsh tug to the back of Harry's head. Harry winced at the pain being inflicted and was forced off of Zayn's still hard cock. Zayn's sat up slowly, keeping his hold on Harry as the boy remained perfectly still in his grasp. Zayn took his time admiring the boy, whose neck was being forced at an awkward angle. The boy was sat kneeling in between Zayn’s legs, completely exposed. 

"You're exquisite." Zayn breathed, running his mouth across his jaw and over the shell of Harry's ear. Zayn loosened his grip on Harry to provide more comfort to the boy who was now kneeling on the end of the bed. Zayn admired Harry's submissive position briefly, noting how his hands laid perfectly still atop his thighs. Zayn loved to see Harry like this, knowing the younger boy struggled to remain calm while fighting the urge to run his hands all over Zayn's body.

Zayn smirked.

"Such a good boy." He cooed, removing his fingers from Harry's hair entirely. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, but it was soon remedied when Zayn lifted one his hands to take two digits in his mouth.

"Zaynnnn... " Harry whimpered, as Zayn worked his tongue around the digits making sure they were thoroughly coated with saliva. Suddenly, the fingers were slipped from Zayn's mouth as he scooted back from Harry and rested himself against the wooden headboard. Harry tried to crawl towards Zayn, but stopped when the elder boy held up a hand. Harry's face showed utter confusion and disappointment.

"Why?" He asked softly, as he remained kneeling in front of Zayn.

"I want you to do it." Zayn answered steadily. "Make yourself ready for when I'm in inside you." He continued huskily.  
Harry was by no means shy when it came to sexual situations, but he couldn't help the blush that spread across his already drunkenly flushed cheeks when he heard Zayn speak those words.

"Oh. Okay.." Harry replied shakily, stunned by Zayn's words. He had never asked him to do this before. Harry looked down at his fingers, slick with Zayn's saliva, and slowly moved them towards his hole.

"Look at me." Zayn commanded, reaching towards Harry's chin to angle Harry's face towards his own. Harry's bright green eyes remained connected to Zayn's mesmerizing brown ones as he slipped the first finger in. He hissed at the familiar sting of pain and kept his finger still as he allowed the tight ring of muscle to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move." Zayn breathed harshly, staring intently at Harry. Harry nodded his head before slipping a finger out and back in, stretching himself for Zayn. Harry let out a moan as his finger curled against a particularly sensitive spot and decided it was time for another. Harry's fingers provided for a pleasant amount of friction as he rode them, shameless, bouncing up and down desperately searching for his prostate. Zayn watched hungrily as Harry fucked himself on his fingers, as approached desperation.

"Zayn. Ahh.. Need you." Harry said in between harsh pants. Zayn, not needing to be asked twice, sprung into action. He reached over the side of the bed into a drawer to pull out a tube of lube and a condom.  
Harry, with a rare display of dominance, snatched Zayn's wrist digging his fingernail hard enough to leave little crescent-shaped marks. Zayn glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow questioningly at Harry, who was shaking his head.

"I want to feel you." Harry said with an air of decisiveness. Zayn grinned madly, attributing Harry’s confidence to the alcohol that wrecked his system.


End file.
